


Facing Fears

by Krickis



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Halloween, Lesbian Character, Shipping, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krickis/pseuds/Krickis
Summary: All Susie wanted to do was scare a few monsters as a scarer in a haunted house. Unfortunately, Noelle gets a little too scared...
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Facing Fears

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Cover by [Pukuppi](https://pukuppi.tumblr.com/post/180027831367/bench)

The whole thing was Kris’s idea. Well, to be more specific it was their mom’s, but Kris was the one that got Susie involved. It was just some dumb school function, the kind of thing Susie would never think twice about, but Kris had convinced her.

That she got to scare her classmates witless didn’t hurt, though.

Really, if Susie was going to sign up to help with a school function, she could do a lot worse than a haunted house. So that was how she found herself dressed up like a human with a dumb rubber mask, hiding behind a wall and snickering to herself because Catti and Jockington were next to go through.

“Don’t worry, Catti,” Jokington said. “Jockington will protect you.”

Catti stared blankly ahead without answering.

“Hoi!” Temmie said as they approached the entrance. “three muns for enter!!”

“Come on, Tem! You can let Jockington and his date slide, right?” Jockington asked with a grin.

“mmmMMMMM no.” Temmie held out a collection jar. “Three Muns!”

“Fine,” Catti said, paying six dollars for the two of them to enter, and Temmie gave them their tickets.

Susie prepared herself for the first couple of the night. That _had_ to be even more fun than scaring the single people, and she couldn’t wait to see Jockington scream like a little girl and jump into Catti’s arms.

They stepped into the haunted house and the pre-recorded voice sounded. “You _dare_ to enter my domain!?”

“Whoa, killer effects!” Jockington said. Catti looked unimpressed.

They stepped into the darkness of the house, and Susie took her cue to jump out at them. “Aaaah, I’m gonna eat your face!”

Predictably, Jockington screamed. Catti… did Catti just smile at her?

Jockington pulled them forward, where Kris was waiting. They were in a table with a hole cut out for their head, and they just stared at them blankly.

Jockington screamed even _louder_ at that, and finally jumped into Catti’s arms like Susie wanted. She just dropped him and kept walking.

They had a minute before their next victim, so Susie pulled up her rubber human mask. “Man, Kris, how do you do it? First Berdly, and now Jockington.”

Kris opened their mouth to talk, but Susie just kept going. “Just wait, _I’m_ gonna be the one who scares the pants off the next shmuck to walk in here!”

Susie pulled down her mask and got back into place. There was no way that Kris was going to be a scarier human than she was!

“Hi, Temmie. How's the collection going?”

Susie glanced out from her hiding place to see Noelle talking with Temmie. Perfect, everyone knew Noelle was a scaredy-cat! Susie would send her running long before she got to Kris.

“Tem collect so many muns!!! Sav up big for class trip!”

“Yeah, it looks like you’ve got… nine dollars.” Noelle smiled. “Keep up the good work! Here, keep the change.”

“Five doler??” Temmie went wide-eyed. “Thank u so much!”

“No problem, Temmie. Is, uhm.” Noelle blushed. “Is Susie really one of the scarers?”

“Suzi so scare!!!! Make Tem super frighten!”

“I’ll… take that as a yes. Thanks again, Temmie!”

Okay, she was coming toward the house. Susie got into position and grinned beneath her mask.

“You _dare_ to enter my domain!?”

“Oh my…” Noelle already sounded scared, this was going to be a cakewalk.

Susie jumped out and held out her arms as if she was going to grab Noelle. “I’ll eat your face!”

Noelle backed up and screamed a little, but it ended with a giggle. “Wow, Susie! You really scared me!”

That… that wasn’t right. Noelle’s face was bright red, but she didn’t look _scared_.

Susie didn’t know what to do. “Er… thanks?”

“Keep up the good work!”

Noelle walked further in, and she saw Kris. They lifted their head and gave Noelle a blank look.

For some reason, _that_ caused Noelle to scream. _Really_ scream this time, and she turned tail and fled, running right past Susie to get out of the haunted house.

The prerecorded voice went off on her way out, and Susie was just left staring as Noelle ran away. She turned to Kris and glared. “Great going, dude, you only frickin traumatized her…”

Kris didn’t respond.

Susie sighed. “Look, I know we’re supposed to scare people, but maybe try to keep it toned down a little? Noelle is… I mean, you know she’s scared of, like, everything.”

Kris ducked their head under the table and popped out in front of it. They walked over to Susie and put a hand on her shoulder, then pointed at where Noelle ran off.

“No way, you go after her! Why should I clean up your mess?”

Kris just shrugged and went back to the table.

“Argh! Fine, I’ll go!” Susie ripped off her human mask and threw it into her hiding spot. “I swear, I always get stuck with the worst jobs…”

Susie stormed off, ignoring the voice that sounded on her way out.

Now then, where did Noelle go? Susie shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and started walking. This whole thing was dumb. Stupid Noelle. Stupid Kris.

She wasn’t walking too far when she came to a bus stop with a bench at it. Noelle was sitting there with her hands folded in her lap, staring at the ground.

Susie walked over and stood next to the bench. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she waited for Noelle to notice her.

It took a moment, but when Noelle _did_ notice her, she jumped up and had a horrified expression on her face. Susie wondered if she had a cold or something, because once again her face was beet red. “S-Susie!”

Why couldn’t she get a reaction like that at the haunted house? Susie wasn’t even trying to scare her now. “Uh, hey.”

“What, uh… what are you doing here?”

Susie looked away and scratched her head. “Uh, well, Kris wanted me to check on you.”

“Oh…” Noelle sat down. “I probably hurt Kris’s feelings by running off like that.”

Susie shrugged and took a seat next to Noelle. “It’s a haunted house, you’re _supposed_ to be scared. But uh, you’re supposed to run the _other_ way. You know, see the rest of the house?”

“Yeah, I just…” Noelle suddenly leaned closer to Susie, putting her hands on Susie’s as she did. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Uh, sure, I guess.”

“I’ve always… been a little afraid of Kris.”

“What? Why?”

“Well…” Noelle frowned and turned away, but she kept her hand on Susie’s. “They’re a human.”

Susie shrugged. “Yeah, so?”

“Humans are scary… I mean, I know Kris is alright, we’ve been friends for like ever, but other humans I mean.”

“I’m sure other humans aren’t so bad,” Susie said, though she had never actually met another human.

“You’re right. It’s just this dumb fear I’ve always had…” Noelle used the hand that wasn’t on Susie’s to brush her hair out of her face.

“Anyway, Kris isn’t nearly as scary as their mom. Do _not_ try to swipe one of her pies while it’s cooling. Seriously.”

Noelle laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. Miss Toriel has always been so nice though!”

“Yeah, she is. Wonder how she wound up with a screwup like Kris.”

“Aww, Kris is really good too!”

Susie grinned. “Yeah, they are. But don’t tell them I said that.”

Noelle blushed again. “You know, I used to be afraid of humans under the bed. It… didn’t help that Kris hid under my bed to scare me once.”

Susie had to hold in her laughter, but it still came out as a snerk. That was pretty hilarious, she wished she could’ve seen it. “That was… bad.”

Noelle giggled. “You’ve probably never been afraid of anything.”

Susie bowed her head and frowned. Visions of facing the king, not knowing what was going to happen, especially towards the end when it looked like he was going to win for sure. “No. I’ve been scared before.”

“Really? But you’re so…”

Susie smiled a little. “Yeah, I know. _I’m_ the one everyone is afraid of.”

“I wasn’t going to say that!” Noelle pulled her hand away from Susie’s to cover her mouth. “I just meant, well, you’re so tough is what I was going to say.”

“Heh, yeah, I am.” Susie stood up. “So you wanna know the key to being tough?”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t stop just because you’re afraid.”Susie jerked her head towards the haunted house. “Come on, you can’t be scared all the time. Let’s go through the haunted house together.”

Noelle blinked. “You… want to go together?”

Susie shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I’m scarier than anything in there, so you know. I’ll uh, I’ll protect you?”

Noelle stood up as well. “Thank you, Susie.”

They walked back together, and Susie walked them up to the door.

“Hoi!” Temmie said. “Goin n the houz is three monies.”

Susie grinned, ready for a chance to show off. “Don’t worry, Tem, she’s with me.”

Temmie pulled a sign out that said ‘no exceptions’. “Ever one has to pay up! Even Tem pays for tickets!!”

“What?” Susie gave her a surprised look. “But I work here!”

“No sceptions!”

Susie turned out her pockets. All she had was half a stick of chalk. “But I don’t _have_ any money.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noelle said, reaching into her own pockets and pulling out some money. “I’ll pay for us.”

Susie wanted to protest – it had been _her_ idea to come back to the haunted house, Noelle shouldn’t have to pay. But in the end, she settled on saying, “I’ll, uh, pay you back later.”

Noelle waved dismissively. “Don’t worry about it! It’s my treat for protecting me!”

“Thankies!” Temmie said as she gave them their tickets.

Susie was still grumbling as they walked towards the haunted house, but there was nothing she could do. As they entered, the voice sounded. “You _dare_ to enter my domain!?”

Noelle smiled. “Is that Toriel?”

“Yeah,” Susie said with a laugh. “Pretty good right.”

“Yeah,” Noelle agreed. “I guess Kris is up first…”

“Right…” Susie looked into where she knew Kris would be obscured by the darkness. She shook her head to signal for them to not scare Noelle. As much as she had wanted to see the deer girl scared before, now she kind of… didn’t.

As they walked into the dark, she felt Noelle’s hand wrap around hers. Susie’s mind went blank and her eyes went wide, unsure of what to think. Instinctively, her hand tightened around Noelle’s.

As they walked deeper into the house, Kris was nowhere in sight. Their table was there, but their head wasn’t sticking out of it. Susie assumed they were hiding underneath, having gotten the message not to scare this time.

After that, Susie wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. She hadn’t been into the rest of the house, she and Kris were stationed right in the front so she didn’t really have a reason to.

It might have been kind of cool to see the rest of the house, except…

Except she could only focus on the hand in her own. Why had Noelle done that? Why had Susie held her hand back?

“Boo!” Snowy jumped out at them, looking ridiculous in the human mask that didn’t make him look anything like a human. “You’re about to be _deer_ ly departed!”

Susie wanted to groan. Why did he think that was scary?

But before she got the chance, Noelle screamed and jumped into Susie’s arms. On instinct, Susie caught her, and she just stared blankly ahead with no idea of what was going on.

The rest of the walk through the haunted house was a blur. Something that wasn’t really scary would happen, Noelle would get scared anyway, and she’d get close to Susie.

The entire rest of their trip was like that. Susie’s heart was racing, and not because of the house. What was going on? How was she supposed to respond to something like this?

She didn’t even realize that her arm was around Noelle until they walked out of the house. When had that happened? _How_ had that happened!?

“Thank you so much for helping me,” Noelle said. She came to a stop, so Susie did too. “Sorry I was such a baby…”

“Hey, it’s… no sweat.” Susie blinked as she took her arm back, not really sure what else to do.

Noelle looked away for a moment, then looked back. “Uhm, Susie?”

“Yeah?”

Noelle stood on her tiptoes to kiss Susie’s cheek, and for a moment she just stared at her.

Then Noelle screamed and ran away, and Susie was left standing there by herself. She watched as Noelle ran off, with no idea of what to do.

Her hand drifted to her cheek and one thought came to her mind: This was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her.

She heard footsteps, so she turned around. Kris was staring at her blankly.

 _“What!?”_ she demanded.

Without showing any sign of emotion at all, they silently gave her a thumbs up.

Susie gritted her teeth and ran after them. Laughing, Kris ran back into the house, where Susie followed. “Get back here and say that to my face!”

Susie stopped before she went all the way inside. She looked back in the direction Noelle had run off in. She wasn’t really sure what had just happened, but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t mind it happening more often.

Then she shook those thoughts from her head and went back into the haunted house. Whoever came in next was going to get the scare of a lifetime!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-pony fic. I don't really plan to write any more Deltarune fics, but this was fun! I hope I did the characters well and wow I loathe writing Temmie...
> 
> I have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/MzptPj4) if anyone wants to come hang out!
> 
> Feel like supporting what I do? [Patrons](https://www.patreon.com/Krickis) get early access to my stuff, and I have a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/krickis) if you feel like making a one time donation.


End file.
